


Take My Chance Tonight

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anonymous Sex, Episode: s02e15 Tall Tales, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trickster!Gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 17:56:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/689808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Quite frankly, Dean has no idea how he got here. "<br/>Dean and Janitor!Trickster!Gabriel have sex on a desk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take My Chance Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> A Dean/Gabriel fic for drowsyfantasy on tumblr. Sorry it's so late!

Quite frankly, Dean has no idea how he got here.

The janitor's kissing down Dean's neck, teeth ghosting over tendons. He sucks at the Dean's skin, as Dean winds calloused fingers into the man- Trickster? man-'s hair, and growls as the shorter man bites hard into the skin of his chest.

Dean shuffles further back on the dark wooden desk, shirtless, erection straining at his jeans. Dean begins unbuttoning the man's shirt, and he pulls away, straightens up, tugs it off. Dean doesn't see, doesn't care where it goes, because the shirt underneath quickly follows suit. The janitor grips Dean's hips, grinding their crotches together. Dean throws his head back, and the Trickster takes advantage of this, sucking and biting at Dean's collarbone.

“Suck my cock.” Dean demands, because he's damned if he's gonna be pushed around by this pint-sized man (slash possible almost demi-god).

The janitor pulls Dean off the desk, tearing open the taller man's jeans and pushing them down to his knees, along with his boxers. He spins Dean around and pushes the him over so his hands are braced on the desk in front of him. Dean should _not_ be letting the nameless man get away with this, could (probably) easily take him down, but then the man's licking a trail down Dean's spine as he lowers himself onto his knees.

His hands push Dean's cheeks apart and Dean groans, fucking _groans_ as the blond lightly runs his tongue up the cleft of Dean's ass.

“Fuck,” Dean grunts, as the blond bites one thigh, and all the air leaves Dean in a rush. The janitor pulls away and then licks him again, this time lingering over his hole. Dean subconsciously bends over even more, sticking his ass out and gripping the edge of the desk. He hasn't indulged in this particular kink for years, and no-one else knows about it, and he should make an effort to learn this guy's name, because, _damn_. Dean makes noises that he will never admit to making as the janitor kisses his hole, flicking his tongue against the tight ring of muscle.

“Christ,” Dean gasps, rough and unchecked, and that's when the shorter man pushes his tongue in.

Dean's head falls forwards, his fingers tightening on the counter. “Shit.” he chokes out. The man pulls away slightly, laughing before licking his way back in. Dean twitches, spreading his legs and bucking his hips, and the shorter man to holds him down as he twists his tongue inside Dean.

Dean lets go of the desk with one hand, trying to reach down and grasp his cock.

"Don't even think about it, kiddo," the janitor tells him, grabbing the man's wrist and pinning it to the desk. Fuck it, Dean thinks, the guy sounds entirely too calm for someone who's basically tearing down Dean's whole world.

The room is silent for a few moments, save for Dean's borderline desperate noises, and the obscene sounds of the janitor's tongue in his ass.

The shorter man pulls away suddenly, leaving Dean empty and grabbing a condom and sachet of lube from the back pocket of his pants. He tugs them and his boxers off, kicking them across the room.

"Hop up." the man pats the counter, and Dean follows his order, grinning lewdly and tugging off his shoes, pulling off his socks and kicking his jeans off from around his ankles.

The janitor steps forwards, one hand on Dean's chest, and pushes Dean down onto the counter, pulling him so that his ass is off the edge, and really, a guy that short should not be that strong.

He presses one finger into Dean, wet and loose from where the he had licked him open. Dean spreads his legs further, propping himself up on his elbows to watch the shorter man as he fingers him quickly. Dean arches his back and grits his teeth when the janitor adds a second finger. He's grinning widely as he twists his fingers sharply inside the taller man, laughing and asking Dean if he wants more.

Dean looks the shorter man in the eye. “Fuck yeah,” he says roughly, and the janitor wastes no time in pushing a third finger in, making the other man's breath catch in his throat. He's not as slick now, but the burn and pressure are secondary to the feeling of being _filled_.

Dean tips his head back, sweat beading down his throat. "Come on, I'm ready," Dean tells him roughly.

The janitor tears open the condom, and puts it on while opening the sachet of lubricant, drizzling it over Dean's entrance and then onto his own hand. He slicks up his cock and looks down at Dean as he enters him. He looks wrecked- sweating, eyes lowered and his mouth open slightly, as if he were concentrating.

The shorter man rakes his fingers across Dean’s ass, making him groan. He thrusts shallowly into the taller man, then harder, making Dean moan loudly and, upon realizing the noises he's making, clench his teeth. The Trickster rocks into Dean, faster and faster, gripping his partner’s thighs and hooking the taller man's knees over his shoulders as Dean clenches his fists.

Dean's sweating as he arches his back into the man's thrusts, the blond finally reaching around to jerk him off. His thrusts into Dean are relentless and his fist around him is heated, slick with lube and Dean doesn't know what to do, can't tell what feels best.

He comes with a strangled grunt, hips thrusting erratically as he coats the janitor's hand, as well as his own stomach. The shorter man's not far behind, putting both hands on Dean's hips and burying himself in him again and again, shifting the desk with each thrust. Dean's knuckles are white on the edge of the table as the janitor clenches his eyes shut, teeth gritted as his hips still and he throws his head back. Dean feels the janitor coming inside of him, and it's probably one of the best and dirtiest things he's ever felt.

After a long moment, the man takes a breath, shakes his head, and looks down at Dean. “Nice one, Dean-o,” he tells him, and pulls out.

Dean doesn't even really know how to respond to that, just watches the man (possible Trickster, crazy powerful almost-God) get dressed quickly and then leave, winking and running his eyes down Dean's body as he goes.

Dean lies back on the dead professor's desk, sweat cooling and come drying on his skin. He really hopes he doesn't have to kill this guy.


End file.
